


Time Heals All Wounds

by fistycuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistycuff/pseuds/fistycuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Aradia's relationship reaches its inevitable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, just posting it on here for completionism's sake.

Whilst the bright red boots might have been loud in one sense of the word, Vriska’s footsteps were rendered completely silent by the layers of padding in the soles. Her pacing back and forth did nothing to breach the almost tangible silence of the void. The air wasn’t just quiet, it seemed to devour every slight noise alive. Vriska was embarrassed to catch herself thinking that she wouldn’t let it devour her. That was just nonsense, she reminded herself, she was only thinking stupid things because she was being forced to wait. Patience had never been her strong suit. Waiting for all the irons to heat up was so excruciating! She cursed her own genius for completing all her immediate goals so efficiently. She just needed time to catch up with her so that she could move on to the next stage of her plans.  
And that was when Time caught up with her.  
The hairs on the back of Vriska’s neck all stood up and a shiver ran down her spine - which was appropriate, as she’d just seen a ghost. Aradia Megido stood before her, in the flesh. Vriska tensed. People often do when they see something impossible happen. Vriska had left that very same flesh to rot on a now-destroyed planet, in a now-inaccessible universe. Just act natural, she thought. She put on one of her less predatory grins.  
“Long time no see!”  
Her mouth seemed drier that it had any reason to be. She swallowed, and spoke again.  
“What brings you to my parlour?”  
Aradia shifted her weight and took a step towards Vriska. Vriska found her attention drawn to the plain little shoes Aradia was wearing, and the bandages that the hems of her trousers were bound by. It was an unusual look, going from skintight around the shins to a looser fit just below the knee, and suddenly Vriska realised she was appraising the curve of the girl’s legs and not meeting her gaze. Her eyes flicked back to Aradia’s, which had been locked on her the whole time. She quickly reminded herself that she hadn’t been staring, just taking a look at Aradia’s new outfit. Perfectly normal and understandable.  
“Silent treatment? I thought we agreed to move past this!”  
She felt a little flush touching her cheeks - had she sounded nervous? Aradia was just trying to spook her, obviously. She was just staring, and walking. Nothing to be afraid of!  
“We’re even, remember? It’s all over between us, remember?”  
When had she clenched her fists so tight? She raised one, and pushed her glasses further up her nose. She wanted to hold it out, to hold Aradia back, to shield herself. She pointed at her.  
“You killed me at least as much as I killed you! And neither of us stayed dead! No harm done! Remember?”  
Aradia was almost within arm’s reach of her now, she had to stop, she could hardly walk right through Vriska, not any more at least. She suddenly grabbed Vriska by the wrist, and caught her other hand as she raised it. Vriska tugged back, but Aradia’s grasp was unyielding.  
“I remember. Everything.”  
Vriska could feel her body betraying her, giving in to instincts. Hyperventilating, perspiring, pupils dilating, flittering across every detail of Aradia’s face as she leaned in - the ruby lips, the thick eyelashes, the gentle arc of her brow - she scrunched her eyes up and felt hot breath on her throat, her chin, her lips. And then everything was teeth, and tongues, and lips, and the metallic tang of blood, all moving together in an inscrutable kind of harmony. Two throats, singing songs together in little gasps of surprise, and pain, and pleasure.  
It wasn’t long before they both were trying to figure out how to get out of their new outfits. Aradia was unravelling the calf wrappings when Vriska traced the seam up the inside of her thigh, stopping her in her tracks. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as the wandering fingers went up, to the waistband, which loosened as the hand slid under and snaked its way down. Aradia grabbed hold of Vriska’s free hand and twisted it behind her back and then, with her other hand grabbed Vriska’s hair and yanked her head back and started biting all along the tender flesh of her neck. Vriska growled her satisfaction and spread her fingers, pushing her palm slowly down past Aradia’s pelvis. Of course, there was no rush.  
After all, she had Time.


End file.
